


Fall

by Elri (angelrider13)



Series: Resist Order 66 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Gree just wants to stand by his General's side, Luminara likes to tease her boys, Order 66, Order 66 doesn't go exactly the way it's supposed to, Read at Your Own Risk, Scout just wants to help, Tissue Warning, Yoda is a teacher of all peoples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelrider13/pseuds/Elri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gree has never before faltered.</p><p>Yoda has never before fallen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gree

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened after a conversation with Death7559 when they said “Personally I think Gree should at least have a heroic death if not a longer life. Instead of, you know, slash, thud, larger thud.”
> 
> I, admittedly, laughed way more than I should have. But you guys get this fic out of it, so we're good!

Gree is on Kashyyyk when it happens.

Kashyyyk is far from the worst planet he has ever been on.

Until it isn't.

Over the course of this war, Gree has seen a lot of things, been a lot of places. If it weren't for the fact that the Sepis were here and turning the place into a warzone, Kashyyyk would actually be pretty nice. If jungles were your thing anyway. Some of his brothers hated jungles, but Gree found that he rather liked them.

It was probably a side effect of spending so much time in General Unduli's company.

His General was often the calm in the storm and that was something they needed in this war. A planet like Kashyyyk would be something his General would enjoy visiting under any other circumstances, Gree is sure.

However, the war is here and it is their duty to the Republic to protect Kashyyyk.

Though to be honest, Gree thinks that this planet already has some pretty loyal defenders. The Wookies are warriors worthy of honor and respect from him and all his brothers.

Still, the Jedi have close ties with them and the Republic considers Kashyyyk important, so here they are. Gree rather thinks that the only thing they will be doing is speeding up the process of removing the droid army that thought it would be a brilliant idea to invade the Wookie homeworld. Which, he supposes, is a good enough reason.

It's strange not being by General Unduli's side, but General Yoda has no battalion assigned under him. The diminutive green Jedi Master works with several different units, none of them his own. Gree has never worked with him before, but he's spoken with brothers who have.

All of them have spoken of Yoda's strangeness – his backwards speech and his riddles. But they have also spoken of his lessons and his teachings. Yoda does not treat them like soldiers or even as clones, but rather as students. He respects their abilities but always tries to expand their horizons.

Gree would be lying if he said he isn't nervous about working with him.

General Unduli had just smiled and waved him off. "Don't worry so much, Commander," she'd said, "Master Yoda always takes care of the younglings under his charge."

Gree had frowned. "I'm not a youngling, sir."

His General had smirked at him. "Master Yoda is over eight hundred years old, Gree. We're all younglings to him."

And now, here he is overseeing the command center. General Yoda is monitoring the battle, while he and Scout kept an eye out for enemies. It's odd for him – and more than a little nerve wracking – to be so far away from the action. He prefers to be in the thick of it with his men. But they all have their parts to play and he knows that General Unduli will take care of his brothers.

He can hear the sounds of battle echoing through the trees around him – explosions, blaster fire. It's like an itch he can't quite scratch. He's a soldier. He was made for action, not stillness.

He wonders if General Yoda feels the same. A glance in the Jedi Master's direction lets Gree see the tension lining the small General's body. Gree wonders if it's because he's not down there with his men or if it's the carnage.

One thing this war has taught him is that death and violence make Jedi funny. General Unduli had once told him that as Jedi, they could feel the exact moment someone's life ended – the moment they became one with the Force, she'd said.

Gree wonders what that must feel like in a situation like this. In a situation where death is everywhere. In all honesty, part of him hopes he never finds out.

Scout is standing just behind the General's shoulder, overseeing the battle, looking for patterns and opportunities. He's a good soldier and a better brother with a gift for spotting things most people overlook. If this battle goes well, Gree's planning to talk to General Unduli about offering him a promotion.

His comm goes off, pulling him from his thoughts. He holds out his palm and the small blue holo pops up and –

_Execute Order 66._

And Gree is suddenly misplaced.

"It will be done, my lord," falls from his lips without delay and Gree – Gree doesn't understand.

Two seconds ago, there was no Order 66. And now, a few words and knowledge of contingency plans are springing forth in his brain as if he'd memorized them ages ago. Contingencies against the Republic. Against the _Jedi_.

The very same Jedi that they were made for.

_Good soldiers follow orders._

Gree turns and starts walking back into the command station. Except it's not really him at all. It's someone else inside his skin with his voice and his skills. While he's been shoved aside into a dark corner where he can do nothing but watch.

He doesn't understand.

Why isn't his body listening to him?

Why can't he stop?

_Good soldiers follow orders._

He tries to stop, to drag his feet, to do _something_ , but it doesn't work. His pace never falters, his stride never changes.

He struggles against his cage, his prison. He screams and hits and begs. But nothing happens.

Why?

_GOOD SOLDIERS FOLLOW ORDERS._

What's happened to him?

Was this…was this some pre-programed code?

If it was, what did that make him? If he could be controlled so easily, how did that make him any different than the clankers he fought?

 _GOOD SOLDIERS FOLLOW ORDERS_.

He was not a droid.

He was not a number.

He was Gree, Commander of the 41st Elite Corps, second to General Unduli.

And he might not be in control of his body anymore, but his mind was still his.

_GOOD SOLDIERS FOLLOW ORDERS._

Gree has only ever done this a few times and only ever with General Unduli. Only as a last resort when things were desperate.

Well. He can't think of anything more desperate than a pre-programed contingency order that called for the murder of the Jedi Order by their loyal troops.

He sinks into himself, tries to find the right threads. He reaches for them and then _projects_ –

_GOOD SOLDIERS FOLLOW ORDERS._

_General!_ He screams, as loud and as far as he can.

General Yoda has to hear him. He has too.

His blaster is heavy in his hands as he comes to a stop next to Scout. His brother looks at him and tips his head in acknowledgement and Gree wants to _scream_. Not him too. Not his brothers. He pushes out harder.

_General! You have to stop us! You have to get out! Order 66 has been –_

_GOOD SOLDIERS FOLLOW ORDERS._

– _issued! General!_

Gree feels his arms move, sees his brother aim his blaster at the General's back.

_General! We're going to kill you! Stop us, sir, STOP US!_

_GOOD SOLDIERS FOLLOW ORDERS._

Just as his finger finds the trigger, the General _moves_.

Gree hears the hiss of a lightsaber, sees a flash of green light, and then his arms feel like they're on fire. It _burns_ and he sees a flash of light followed by Scout's scream of pain. His own scream is lodged in his throat.

He doesn't care.

All he feels is relief because General Yoda isn't dead, they didn't kill him, they failed –

And then Gree is flying backwards.

His back collides with something hard.

And then everything he knows goes dark.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Yoda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoda is actually very hard to write.
> 
> On another note, working full time is seriously cutting into my writing time, so unfortunately, updates are going to start happening much less frequently. That said, I will still be trying to update as often as possible!

It hits Yoda all at once, like a lightsaber to the chest.

It's startling, sudden, and completely unexpected. Never, in all his centuries of life, has he ever encountered such a swift, agonizing up swell of death. The Force is all but screaming at him, so great is the pain. His heart stutters and a chill laces up his spine.

His gimmer stick clatters to the floor, his grip on it loosened in his shock.

Jedi, he realizes with growing horror, all of these deaths are of Jedi.

Thousands upon thousands, all in a single moment.

Something has happened. Something is wrong. So very, very wrong.

He kneels, picking up his gimmer stick, a grim set to his mouth. He reaches out to the Force, chaotic as it is, searching, hoping for an answer.

It comes from an unexpected place.

He hears Commander Gree approaching behind him, the same time that his Force signature wavers and then expands outwards. Taught him to broadcast, Master Luminara must have, he thinks. He reaches out through the Force and latched onto the threads of the Commander's presence.

Yoda only gets sensations at first: panic, desperation. He can't understand why the Commander would feel such a thing. Then thoughts filter in.

_G – eral! You have to stop us!_

Stop them? Yoda's brow furrows in thought. The Commander's presence is steadily moving closer.

 _You have to get out!_ Commander Gree projects, loud and frantic. _Order 66 has been – GOOD SOLDIERS FOLLOW ORDERS._

Yoda jerks away from the mental contact, startled by the intrusion. That was not the Commander. Yoda frowns. And yet. He reaches out again, grasping the threads more firmly. Yes. The strange intrusion is one with the Commander's presence. What does that mean? Why does it make him uneasy?

Gree's panic has skyrocketed. It's flowing off the man in waves so great it's threatening to drown him. The Commander comes to a halt behind him and Yoda feels that desperate tug in his mind yet again.

_General! We're going to kill you! Stop us, sir, STOP US!_

_GOOD SOLDIERS FOLLOW ORDERS._

Yoda hears Gree and Scout arm up behind him. He stops thinking and _moves_ , years of training and instinct surging forward in a single breath. His lightsaber springs forth, the green blade slicing through both metal and flesh with ease before he flings the two troopers back with a wave of his hand.

Tarfful and Chewbacca let out startled howls.

He frowns, adrenaline singing in his blood, feeling unbalanced even as the wrongness fades. He examines the troopers' wounds. He'd sliced through both of the blasters aimed at him, but he'd also caught Gree's left hand and most of the lower half of his right arm in the stroke. Scout has retained all of his limbs, but his blasters' battery pack exploded after the initial strike, leaving him scorched.

This is troubling. Most troubling.

Commander Gree's reaction leads him to believe this was not the Commander's choice. There is also the strange presence he sensed to consider.

The Wookies are urging him to flee and Chewbacca offers his back. Yoda hops onto the Wookie's shoulders as he reaches for the only other Jedi on Kashyyyk.

_Master Luminara, been betrayed, we have!_

_I know!_ Is the swift reply. _I don't understand! What's happened?_

 _Know, I do not._ Yoda thinks of Gree's desperation, of his plea. _Not of the clones doing, this is. Want this, they would not. Defend yourself, you must._

Yoda can sense the conflict in the other Master. _I will, Master. Go. And may the Force be with you._

_And with you, young one._

"Return to Coruscant, I must," he says to his companions.

The Force hums ominously. Dark and dangerous the galaxy has become in a way that it was not just moments before. Yoda feels it resonating in his bones.

The Fall has only just begun.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Story [tag](http://angelrider13.tumblr.com/tagged/resist-order-66) on tumblr.


End file.
